halofandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Zone (level)
Looking for Quarantine Zone, the location? '''Quarantine Zone is a Halo 2 campaign level, which follows up immediately from the end of Sacred Icon. As Thel 'Vadamee, battle your way past Forerunner Sentinels and vehicle-using Flood to reach the Index chamber. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3HsZPQ37DQ {Cutscene}] A Phantom moves forward over the camera, stops, then moves off of the screen. Thel 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee are talking on the snow below. *'Thel 'Vadamee': "In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." '' 'Vadumee nods.'' *'Rtas 'Vadumee': (Clenches his fist) "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" Elites roar and growl in agreement '' '' *'Rtas 'Vadumee': (to 'Vadamee) "The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing." '' 'Vadamee looks to his left at the entrance ahead.'' {Gameplay} Objects in Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Forward, warriors! And fear not pain nor death. Go, Arbiter, I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead *'Spec Ops Elite': "Enforcers! To the vehicles. We'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" When you pass through the tunnel and enter the structure within, you'll find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts. *'Spec Ops Elite': "What? The parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." Move forward, and you'll find a Scorpion Tank firing at an Enforcer, as well as more Ghosts, and a Warthog, which are all controlled by the Flood. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Commander, we found a human vehicle!" *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Keep moving, I'm on my way." The Arbiter may board and drive the tank if he wishes. As the Arbiter leaves the structure, a Human controlled Pelican with a Tank attached will fly overhead, firing at Flood Combat Forms. Healthy Competition If all Elite allies are dead *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Arbiter, I'm sending you a squad of my most experienced warriors to assist you. Do not squander their talents." The Arbiter drives through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center. Then you pass through a tunnel ahead, where you cannot drive a vehicle, but you can ride a Ghost through there, any further as the crevice in the wall is only small enough for one to pass through on foot . After you make it through the remains of the Sentinel Constructor Factory that crashed in Sacred Icon, you'll find another Scorpion Tank. You'll enter a large valley, and a Phantom will drop a Spectre, driven by Rtas 'Vadumee, to aid you. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Forward to the Icon! The parasite's ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back." The Arbiter fights through the Flood-filled valley and reach the barricade with a Scorpion Tank and Wraith facing off with Enforcers. Flood are guarding the entrance with turrets. The Arbiter and his allies defeat them. *'Rtas 'Vadumee (COM)': "Once again, brothers, we are victorious!" You'll find a Gondola on the other side. Shooting Gallery [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7px7fc5RiCI {Cutscene}] Thel 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee are running to the control panel of the Gondola. 'Vadamee is about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another Gondola approaching the Library. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "More humans? They must be after the Icon." Flood screeches echo through the air. *'Rtas 'Vadumee': "On your way, Arbiter." (Draws his Energy Sword) "I'll deal with these beasts!" Rtas 'Vadumee takes off. 'Vadamee turns back to the control panel and activates the Gondola with a soft punch. The Gondola starts moving, and Tartarus's Phantom is hovering above. *'Tartarus': "I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." {Gameplay} The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces. *'Tartarus': "We cannot let the humans capture the Icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." *'Spec Ops Elite': "I grow restless without a target." ''Up ahead is a ledge, where the Flood wait to ambush you. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Look, up ahead. The parasite gathers for an attack." As the Gondola continues moving in and up. *'Tartarus': "Humans, I'll thin their ranks." *'Spec Ops Elite': (sarcastically) "What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom!" *'Other Elite': "Ignore the braggart, ready yourselves." After the second wave of Flood has been defeated. *'Tartarus': "Humans! I'll get them." The Elites comment on Tartarus flying about. *'Spec Ops Elite': "That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" *'Other Elite': "Look on the bright side, maybe if we're lucky they'll shoot him down!" Later, as the Gondola ascends. *'Spec Ops Elite': "Behold, the Library of our lords!" *'Tartarus': "The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter." Once the Gondola reaches the top. That Old, Familiar Feeling reaches for the Index, floating in its container inside the Library.]] *'Tartarus': "Hurry, Arbiter! Get the icon!" If you stall for a moment *'Spec Ops Elite': "We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape. *'Spec Ops Elite 2': "Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" When you pass through the hallway, you will also see some Flood Infection Forms as you enter the center of the Library [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUo5KjHtAiw {Cutscene}] Dolly-shot of the center of the Library, where the Index is floating in a container similar to the one on Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Keyes is approaching what appears to be a Flood tentacle, most likely the Gravemind's (it may be a power cord from the Enforcer on top of it), hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage. She holds onto it, while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, then releases the Index. She grabs it. *'Commander Keyes': "Gotcha." The tentacle loosens its hold — or the Gravemind purposely releases it — and continues to loosen. Keyes is about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and finds it is Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson holding onto the tentacle. *'Sergeant Johnson': (grunts) "You know, your father never asked me for help either." *'Commander Keyes': (Places the Index in her belt) "The Index is secure." Keyes climbs back onto the floor. *'Sergeant Johnson': "McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" No response. *'Sergeant Johnson': "You hear me, Marines?!" Still no response. *'Sergeant Johnson': (To Keyes) "We got trouble." Keyes readies two M7 Sub Machine Guns. Johnson walks slowly, watching for any enemy in sight. He turns to his right. Cut to wreckage from Johnson's POV. A cloaked hostile leaps with little noise. Johnson sees the movement and aims his Battle Rifle. *'Sergeant Johnson' "Damn!" Johnson opens fire, but misses. The cloaked hostile gets close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his Battle Rifle, but with no effect. The attacker is revealed to be Thel 'Vadamee who grabs Johnson by the shoulders and sets him straight on his feet. He stares Johnson in the face with anger. *'Sergeant Johnson': "How 'ya doin?" Vadamee growls, and hits him with a head-to-head clash, knocking Johnson down and out. 'Vadamee looks up to see Keyes'' *'''Commander Keyes: "Sergeant, stay down!" (Aims her SMGs at 'Vadamee) She fires, and bullets light up 'Vadamee's shields. In reaction, 'Vadamee dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage. *'Commander Keyes': (turns to the unconscious Johnson) "Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" '' 'Vadamee takes advantage of Keyes' distraction and leaps high from his cover, his shields flickering from the previous shots. He lands right in front of Keyes and slaps the SMGs out of her hands. She is about to react when a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from 'Vadamee.'' Cuts to Tartarus, who is using his Gravity Hammer on Keyes. She lands flat on his shoulder unconscious. He catches her in his grasp. *'Tartarus': "Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased." '' 'Vadamee has a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained.'' *'Thel 'Vadamee': "The Icon... is my responsibility." *'Tartarus': "Was your responsibility." (takes the Index from Keyes' belt) "Now it is mine." Wide-shot of two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at 'Vadamee. The Arbiter stares at them in disbelief. Cut to another Brute dragging the unconscious Johnson, with Tartarus firmly placing Keyes on the same Brute's shoulder *'Tartarus': "A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." (points his hammer at 'Vadamee) "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it!" Close-up of 'Vadamee *'Thel 'Vadamee': "When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" *'Tartarus': "When they learn?" (chuckles) Close-up of side-shot of Tartarus *'Tartarus': "Fool. They ordered me to do it." Slow zoom in on 'Vadamee. He jerks his neck up in horror. Tartarus sets off his hammer and sends 'Vadamee falling into the pit below with one gravity shock. Level ends. Trivia Glitches *Because Quarantine Zone is the second part of a two-part level, your weapons will carry over from Sacred Icon, unless one of your weapons was a Rocket Launcher or Magnum. If you finish Sacred Icon with a Rocket Launcher you will start Quarantine Zone with a Covenant Carbine and an Energy Sword. *At the end of the level, there are about a dozen Infection Forms that will not attack you, and you can even get them to crawl on you. If you follow them, they will go to the place that you are supposed to go and disappear. *At the end of the level there will be multiple dead Elite Combat Forms and Marines. If you shoot off the leg armor of the dead Elite Combat Forms with a Shotgun, they will growl and slide along the floor. *It is possible to get blown up out of the map by the Scorpion tank attached to a Pelican earlier in the level. *If you don't kill any of the Combat Forms on the Gondola, there may be an Elite Combat form outside the entrance to the Index Chamber. Also, the Combat Forms may follow you off the Gondola, but not too far. *Sometimes when you skip the level and enter the door that leads to the Gondola, wait until the game says "Loading... done", go back to the door, and you should see all your allies appearing even if they didn't follow you. *During the Gondola ride, it is possible to not fight, without the possibility of having a combat form sneak up and attack you. Go to the back of the Gondola, staying on the top level. Looking up, you will see a long ramp that runs to the top. Jump up to the ramp, either by a grenade jump (Sputnik needed), or a crouch jump. Walk up this ramp, and keep going. You will notice that you will go through the wall, and fall onto an invisible floor just above the main level of the gondola. The Flood will not see you up here, nor jump up where you are. You can also shoot through the walls. **At this location, if you jump while the gondola is going up, then when you land, your legs will still be up as if you're still in midair. **This location is ideal to get the Silent But Deadly achievement. *It is possible to get a look inside the Index Chamber without triggering the cutscene. Once you do, a lift, similar to the one that is used at the end of The Library, is seen crashed to the floor, along with the Enforcer wreckage seen in the ending scene. *At the part where you get the Sputnik skull, it is possible to get out of the level once you get the Sputnik skull head back towards the tunnel. Once you are facing the tunnel, turn right and go to the corner. Grenade jump to the top of the wall. (If you want to do it quick, you can use two grenades, but you can also jump up onto one of the tree branches if you want to conserve grenades.) Walk across the wall to either side with active camo turned on to avoid Sentinels, and you should be out. You can go to the limits of the map, see the corner of the skybox, and even see walls that are invisible on one side. You can also (If you haven't destroyed it) jump on top of the Enforcer if it is sitting by the exit. *There is a floating structure in the mountains. To see it you need to obtain the Sputnik Skull. Grenade jump on top of the wall connected to the mountains, after that you can see more mountains to the right. Go straight to them and when you get there you can see that it is placed on a big crater and if you go down you will see that this structure wall is floating. *Strangely, Combat Forms are seen wielding Beam Rifles, but they never shoot them, even during combat. *Sometimes, when you ride the gondola, if you jump from the high level to the low level, you might fall through the floor. Mistakes *If you look closely at a segment of the cutscene in which the Arbiter and Rtas ‘Vadumee activate the gondola, you can see some of the snow particles floating up instead of down. It may be an overlooked filtering error or a feature of Halo's environment, or perhaps simply the wind. *Strangely, the sniping towers from the last level are now destroyed. However, this change could have been intended for the level. *If you look closely at the final cinematic, when Miranda fires her SMGs at the Arbiter, you'll see a section where the guns seemingly stop firing, but the sound continues through. *During the last cinematic, after Sgt. Johnson gets Miranda up on the platform and calls for his Marines, Miranda clearly has her hands at her side then takes them up with her SMGs. It doesn't show Miranda taking them out or picking them up. *If you watch closely, at the cutscene in which the Arbiter activates the gondola, when the gondola moves, the Arbiter will not move with it. He will just float where he is standing. *The last sentence the SpecOps Commander says in his first line is the same thing he says on The Oracle, and it has the same tone as well. *In the chapter "Shooting Gallery", when the name appears, no black bars (letterboxing) appear. The name is instead floating in the corner over the screen. *If all but one of the Spec-ops Elites from the beginning of the level die, and if the last one is with you when the Phantom drops off reinforcements, he will state that an enemy Phantom is inbound, even though it's an allied Phantom. Easter Eggs *The Sputnik Skull can be found on this level, but only on Legendary difficulty. *There is a Sentinel that is armed with a Needler located on the leftmost side of one of the crashed Sentinel Constructor Factory. This was part of an idea that Sentinels were to be armed with Needlers, and possibly other weapons. The idea was dropped and all but this one were cut from the game. *There is a Battle Rifle in this level that holds more ammo than allowed. It is found in a corner after you fight your way through the Sentinels in the end of the Sentinel Factory. *If you zoom in on the planet that's in the sky, you can see that there is an image of 343 Guilty Spark on it. References *The end of this level is the beginning of the Great Schism. *At the beginning of the level if you go by the tunnel where you came from you can see a black trident on the mountain on the left side. Not only a trident but if you look closer and a little bit to the right you will see a face of a goblin, though it looks like a person with horns. *This level is similar to Two Betrayals, as they take place at night on snowy terrain, has you fight the Flood and Sentinels, involves the Index being stolen, and involves betrayals at the beginning or end of the level with someone who helps guide the player to the Index. Miscellaneous *Quarantine Zone is the longest level in the entire trilogy distance-wise, as the Gondola ride triples the distance the player traveled. *If you walk to the Human Gondola, there are Marine corpses on the catwalk that leads to the Gondola. This most likely means that the Flood attacked them as soon as they got off. *Although it's not exactly honorable, it is possible (on Easy and Normal Difficulty anyway) to complete the mission without firing your Carbine or swinging your sword. If you get on a Ghost at the start and boost through to the end (making potshots at Flood as you see fit). If you can't get your Ghost past the boxes at the end of the Sentinel Factory, there is another one just a little ways onward. You can drive it straight on to the Gondola. After the cutscene head to the lower level of the gondola and go into one of the short tunnels and wait out the trip. At the end of the trip, head back onto the lower level and into the library until the end. *When you reach the second semi-outdoor area after the big room with the first Scorpion on this level, you can see a Pelican fly over. You can also see the ‘’UNSC In Amber Clad’’ moored above the other Gondola Platform, before you enter the first circle door. *After you've met back up with Rtas 'Vadum, just before you reach the door to the Gondola platform, you can see (and explore around) a crashed Pelican on a snowy hill. This is possibly the same Pelican you see just as you reach the second outdoor area, as a Scorpion is close by, although controlled by a Flood combat form. *It is possible to get a Major Elite with you, but it is extremely rare. Kill all the Elites in the beginning (helps in co-op) and Rtas sends you some more Elites, and sometimes one is a red-orange Major Elite. You may get several on higher difficulties, and there is a possibility of getting an Ultra Elite on legendary. Also, if you use Thunderstorm Skull, you will get three Ultra Elite. *If you quickly run off the Gondola into the hallway, you can hear SMG fire in the distance. If you use the Sputnik Skull to get to the human's gondola before entering the last area of the level, you can enter it through another entrance and see SMGs hovering just outside the tunnel leading to the center chamber. These SMGs fire in spontaneous bursts, and you can even pick them up, but they will continue firing random bursts and be unresponsive to pressing the trigger. *Strangely, though normal Marines can't dual-wield any weapons, Commander Miranda Keyes is seen using two SMGs to fire at the Arbiter. *Due to the Machine Gun turrets, UNSC crates, and a crashed Pelican with the Scorpion near the Gondola entrance, it is possible that a squad of marines attempted to hold the entrance, but were overrun by the Flood. *The Pelican seen flying over you with a Scorpion tank attached, depending on how close you are to it, may fire its rockets on you rather than the Sentinels, both of its chain guns will fire on you, and the Scorpion tank on it isn't unmanned. *This level easily has the largest number of Rocket Launcher-using enemies. *This is the only level where you actually fight inside of a Sentinel Constructor Factory. This happens once you have to get rid of your vehicle and you enter the 'building'. *By using the Sputnik skull and some good jumping with the Rocket Launcher, it is possible to skip parts of the map, including spawn triggers. In doing this, you can skip the spawning of your allies at the part right before the gondola ride, as well as any enemy spawn points. In doing this, the cutscene that normally takes place on the gondola will not activate, and you will be able to explore the gondola, and even activate the switch. However, the switch does not start the gondola, and you cannot go back outside once you get on the gondola. Strangely, the switch is not a gondola switch like the ones in the level Regret, but actually an elevator switch from the underwater elevator in that same level. *During the Gondola fight, you can give all of your Elites energy swords, making them much better at cutting down the Flood. *This is the only level in Halo 2 where you can drive a Human Vehicle as the Arbiter. *This is the only level in the Halo series that the Flood control vehicles besides the Pelican. *This is the last level in the whole trilogy that you get to use a blue Sentinel Beam. *This is the last level in Halo 2 that contains any type of Sentinel, that being it is also the last level in the trilogy that contains Enforcers and Sentinel Majors. *This is the last level in the trilogy that Constructors are officially your enemy. *This is the last level in Halo 2 where Human Vehicles are usable. *Where the shielded turrets used to be, there is now no turret and a black blast mark in its place. The same blast mark that is created when turrets are destroyed, implying that the turrets were mysteriously destroyed. *The design and layout of the complex encountered before entering the gondola appears to have a similar design to that of a modern day, "ferry dock". *It appears that at the end of the level, during the cut-scene, Thel Vadum is wounded, as when talking to Tartarus, he is clutching at his side. Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign